


Black Leather Jackets

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Leather Jackets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this week’s man-on-man pics on jim_and_bones. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather Jackets

Bones loved seeing the way Jim looked in black leather. The first time he laid eyes on him, Jim was hot wearing a black leather jacket. Bones snuck it out of Jim’s closet at night when the roomed together at the Academy just so he could sleep with something of Jim’s with his smell. Of course that meant he had to get up before Jim did so he could put it back. That was more difficult than it sounded, Jim loved mornings!

McCoy would occasionally sneak things into Jim’s close that he thought Jim would look good in. The black leather pants and boots were a nice touch, even Gaila said so. Though, she would never say that in front of Jim. Jim would just look puzzled as he pulled out pieces of clothing he didn’t remember getting himself. “What’s wrong, Jim?” McCoy asked one day.

“I don’t remember getting this,” Jim said looking at the pants.

“Maybe some secret admirer slipped into your wardrobe?” Bones asked trying to hide a grin.

“I…well, whoever it is had good taste,” Jim replied. Bones watched hungrily as Jim sat down and pulled off his shoes before pulling on the new clothes in his wardrobe. “Bones, what are you looking at?” Jim asked, finally noticing Bones watching his every move.

“You, Jim, why do you ask?” Bones asked innocently.

“Bones, you don’t do innocent very well,” Jim said with a laugh as he stood pulling the pants over his tight ass. They did little to actually hide his…assets.

“Well, Jim, I have to admit, you look hot,” Bones said, walking over to Jim, standing just inches from him.

“Thank you?” Jim said. “Wait, are you the one who’s been…” Jim’s voice trailed off, not quite sure where this was going.

Bones pulled a bold move, putting his arms around Jim’s waist and pulling him closer, “Yes, Jim, I am the one who has been growing your wardrobe.” Jim started, unsure as to how to react to the sudden situation. Bones did notice that he didn’t disengage from his embrace. “You see, Jim, the first time I saw you in leather, I couldn’t help it, you were…distracting.”

“You were also hung over,” Jim replied.

“And you had been in a bar fight,” Bones reminded him. “Now, the pants just add to the allure,” Bones finished that statement by kissing Jim. To his delight and utter amazement, Jim responded to the kiss. Bones grew bold by teasing Jim’s lips open causing the younger man to groan. “You’re not going out tonight,” Bones told him.

“I’m not going out tonight,” Jim agreed. Bones kissed him again, hands travelling up the jacket to the zipper that Jim had managed to close even before he closed his fly. Jim was weird. He slowly pulled the zipper down hearing the soft noise that accompanied it. “Wait, you wanted to see me in this, now you want to get me out of it?” Jim asked with a laugh.

“Uh huh,” Bones replied as the jacket came off. “We’ll go out tomorrow, can’t let good pants like those go to waste, can we?” Bones’ hands wandered further south than the zipper. Jim moaned as the doctor’s hands caressed his crotch. His own manhood was responding to the younger man’s sounds. Bones pushed Jim into the bed behind him. Jim’s toppled backwards, arms flailing around, making sure he didn’t connect with something harder than the mattress. Bones chuckled as he made quick work of his clothing. Jim watched curiously as Bones joined him, hovering over him as he reached down and undid Jim’s fly. The zipper slowly followed as anticipation built in the air.

“Are you really going to draw this out?” Jim whispered. Bones grinned at him as he coaxed Jim’s hips up and slowly slid pants and underpants off, the socks, incredibly, managed to go as well. “Wow, you really are multi-talented,” Jim said.

“I was told that I have talented hands,” Bones murmured. His hands reached down to touch Jim’s shaft, coaxing it to life. Truth be told, it didn’t need much coaxing. Jim relaxed Bones continued his ministrations. One hand thumbing the underside of the head while the other reached under to caress his balls. The sounds Jim produced were mesmerizing, and McCoy couldn’t help himself. He slid further down the mattress before putting the head in his mouth. It had been a while since he’d done this, all those years that he’d tried to be straight, but having it in his mouth ignited all the old feelings that he’d suppressed when he was with Jocelyn. He licked Jim’s shaft up one side then the other before inserting it back into his mouth and seeing how far he could go.

Bones watched as Jim’s hands gripped the sheets around them convulsively. This caused Bones to return to the head where he sucked at it, his tongue twirling around it. Soon, he brushed Jim’s ass with a finger causing it to pucker. He wiggled the finger into the sensitive area. Jim spread his legs far apart, one leg hanging over the side of the bed. Bones then shook his head as he reached for the lube he always kept in the drawer. One never did know when it might come in handy. He didn’t let up his assault with his mouth as he coated his fingers with lube and began the process again. The first finger caused Jim to wiggle, the second caused him to moan. The third brushed his prostate causing him to pant. “Bones,” Jim whined, “I’m going to…”

Bones withdrew his hand and his mouth. The loss of sensation caused Jim to make little noises in the back of his throat. “It’s not that I don’t want you to cum, Jim. I just want it to be together,” he put his hand around the back of Jim’s head, cupping it, and tilted it upward. Jim didn’t fail to notice Bones’ own erection. Bones bent down and kissed Jim again. As he did so, he slowly pushed into Jim’s body. Jim’s body tensed momentarily before slowly relaxing as Bones reached down and caressed Jim’s cock once again.

Bones took his time, he had all night. He kept his eyes locked with Jim’s as he continued. Jim’s hands travelled up to Bones’ shoulders as Bones completed his journey. They looked each other in the eyes as Jim whispered, “Of all the people I imagined having sex with here, you weren’t exactly on my list.”

“Why? Because I’m divorced from a woman?” Bones asked holding steady.

“Well, that and you have a daughter,” Jim responded. “Bones, please,” he breathed.

“What Jim? What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“MOVE DAMN IT!” Jim exclaimed.

Bones chuckled as he pulled out and pushed slowly back in. Jim gripped Bones’ shoulders. Bones was sure that he would have long scratches in it as he changed his angle slightly. Jim’s ass clenched around his own shaft. Bones wasn’t going to lie, it had been awhile since he had done this, but Jim’s moans sent excited sparks into his brains. It was music to his ears. He worked his hand between them and grasped Jim’s cock in his hand. The Academy’s golden boy was his tonight, and he wasn’t stopping. Jim’s breathing continued to quicken as he came closer to the edge. Bones felt that he was close as well. He groaned as he pushed himself all the way in and toppled over the edge. He felt Jim cum all over his hand as well soon after. Bones slowly pulled out and Jim shuffled over and turned onto his side, making room for his roomie.

Bones lay there staring into Jim’s blue eyes as they both could not express their feelings for what just transpired. Bones suddenly realized that Jim still wore the white shirt he’d put on earlier, “I need to get you out of that shirt.”

“I need to get you a leather jacket,” Jim murmured.

Bones looked at him, “Why?”

“As hot as you think I look in it, I’m willing to be you look even hotter!” Jim said with satisfied sigh. He pulled off his shirt as Bones reached down for the covers and rolled over partially onto his back. Jim snuggled up against his shoulder. “Good night, Bones,” Jim murmured as the lights in the room dimmed.

“Good night, Jim,” Bones returned, dropping off to sleep.

 


End file.
